The Tip of the Iceberg: Robin's Beginning
by RiverBlade1865
Summary: This is meant to occur after the events of The Dark Knight Rises. Robin is on his way to become a great hero when a new threat arises. Can the mask hide his true identity to keep his personal life separate? This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Aftermath

Robin Blake swallowed his whiskey. That was his first shot. He looked into the glass and saw a distorted figure through it. Clad in black and wearing a… cape? Expectantly, he smiled and raised his eyes, but the 'cape' was in fact a sweatshirt tied around a man's neck. His smile quickly diminished. Sighing, he ordered another drink.

An hour passed in the bar, and darkness finally hit at eight pm. After paying his bill of four shots, he departed to the streets of Gotham City. Under the misty air, danger stirred. The atmosphere was tense, and Robin could feel it. He ran the remaining two miles to his apartment, not bothering for a cab. In his closet was a bullet proof suit Lucius Fox made for him three months ago and a mask that would conceal the top half of his face. Already, there were several marks were bullets sprayed at the suit. It was much like Bruce's, except he had Lucius have a crimson robin be put on the center in place of the bat. He dressed in his suit of armor, and left for the streets.

On his person, Robin carried with him a small police radio. Usually, though, he was able to stop the crime before the police. Often he dealt with assaults and purse robbers. Tonight would be no different, he thought. He walked on rooftops waiting for trouble. Trouble soon came.

A woman was yelling, "Get your hands off me!" Robin followed her voice to an alley. He saw her assailants: three men looking for some "action" and she obviously wasn't giving up. The woman was kicking and thrashing while the men laughed. She managed to head-butt the man holding her; he let go and clasped his chin and she held her hand to the backside of her head. The other two men quickly grabbed at her arms, but she punched one in the face. Only the one unhurt manage to seize her and lock her in a hold.

"Bitch!" the man she head-butted spat at her. Robin began jumping from one fire escape until he reached the alley ground.

"Hey!" He called out to them. All three turned toward him, and the woman looked angry. Robin continued, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He gradually walked toward them.

"Unless you have a pussy and a couple of tits under that costume, we ain't interested, pretty boy! Scram!" The man with an ever increasing black eye answered back.

"Now, look. I'll give you one last shot. Leave the lady alone, or I'll have to hurt you." Robin stood ground a few feet from the men.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Very well, then." After a moment of brief pause, Robin slammed his fist into the man's already black-eye. The woman resumed thrashing, and managed to throw the guy to the ground. The one with the welt on his chin gripped Robin from behind and tried to hold him. Robin easily escaped the hold and kicked the man to the mud, but not before he received a few punches. The woman had found a pipe and was hitting her guy in the chest, but he took hold of the pipe and shoved her into the brick behind her. Robin came towards the man and grasped the pipe as the man swung toward his face.

The man let go and shouted to the others, "It's not worth it! Let's bail!" All three tried to run, but they mostly limped.

The woman came towards Robin, "You're just going to let them get away?"

"Cops will get them. I already called. Are you okay?" He steadied her swaying with his arms.

"Yeah, I could've handled any other day. It's just I'm pretty I'm really really drunk. It's all kind of blurry."

"That's pretty good for being drunk." Robin was absolutely charmed by her.

"You'd be surprised. I'm Riley." She held out her hand.

Robin shook it, "The Robin."

"Well, The Robin, thank you," she stared at him, then proceeded to puke on his shoes, "Sorry. Was that expensive?"

"Yes, and I have to go, but you look in no condition to leave by yourself. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Above Graffort's. It's a bar. Do you know where that is? Oh, I'm getting lightheaded." She stumbled and Robin caught her.

"Yeah. I'll take you." Robin picked her up and carried her the five blocks, avoiding any interaction, to the alley beside Graffort's. "Can you make it up from here?" He set her down.

"Mmhm. Thanks again, Robo." She patted his arm and walked into the door beside the bar. Robin laughed and watched her leave. He wondered if he would ever see her again. The remainder of the night was uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Robin awoke to sore bruises on his chest. The man packed a hard punch. After breakfast, he headed to the construction site he worked at. No one there was extremely friendly, except for Marc and Bill. Those two were considered to be the two comedians no one wanted.

"You're moving a bit slow today, Blake." Marc was the supervisor.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "My chest is just a bit sore. It's nothing."

"What, were ya out drinkin' an' fightin' again?" Bill's Irish accent pierced the morning air.

"I don't drink that much and I don't fight."

"Well, yer an ex-cop, weren't ya? Ya've gotta have some fightin' left in those bones."

"Okay, that's enough, Bill. So, was a woman just beating a little too hard while you fucked her last night, maybe?" Marc chuckled.

"There was no woman and I wasn't fighting. It's just chest pains." Robin was becoming frustrated.

"At twenty-seven? Get in better shape, lad. Or ya'll end up like me; fat with no one to fuck or fight." Marc laughed at Bill's joke.

"Piss off." Robin told them. Outside the gate Robin saw Riley. She wore a collared shirt and a pencil skirt. The wind started to come in, and all the papers she was carrying began flying away towards the crew.

"Dammit!" she shouted as she tried to catch the papers. Robin dropped his shovel and went to help.

At least two papers were lost to the wind, but Robin caught nine that flew to the dirt. The dirt was somewhat muddy, so he attempted to scrape off as much as possible. He jogged over to her and handed her the papers.

"Do I look like I need help, 'cause I don't think I really look like a damsel in distress." She angrily shoved the papers into her messenger bag.

"Sorry. If you want I can just throw nine of them back and you can go catch them." Robin said.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad couple of days. All you're doing is being sweet."

"Well, if you really think I'm so sweet, want to go have drinks after work?" He smiled at her. She looked up at him with her big, green eyes and he could melt.

"Um, actually, yes. I'd love to have drinks with you. But I get off pretty late, think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

Riley smiled and blushed, "I get off work at ten. How about we go to South Par Pub?"

"That is my favorite bar."

"I will see you there at ten thirty, then. Bye." She turned and began to run off. Robin gazed at her leave. No names? Marc and Bill walked up beside him.

Marc began to say, "Listen here. This is you place of work. Don't go picking up just any random lady who walks by…"

"Unless she's a fucking hottie, like that." Bill finished. "Listen here, laddie. You're dick will only work for maybe twenty more years. Tap as much ass as you can."

"Really, though, find a nice girl that would challenge you. You both might help each other."

"Whether it's fuck or help, it doesn't matter. In my book they're the same thing!" The two burst out laughing. Robin rolled his eyes and returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin waited at the South Par Pub. He arrived at ten. He ordered beer and one serving of fries. Simply sitting tight, Robin picked at his fries and sipped his beer. At ten twenty, he began watching the door. Only every few seconds he would glimpse at it. At ten thirty, he just stared. At ten thirty-three, Riley walked in looking around. She had red lipstick on, and it looked like she fixed her hair. Robin waved to her; she saw and sat next to him.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I'm this late. I can't believe you waited half an hour." Her smile was bright, and Robin found himself mimicking it.

"Uh, hi. You're actually right on time." He showed her his watch.

"Oh. This damn watch of mine can't keep time." She wound it.

"So you seemed pretty distraught this morning. How did that work out?"

"Just one moment and I will tell you everything." She flagged down a waiter, "Hi, can I have two regular cheeseburgers with a side of fries and fried pickles and one pint of beer." She looked at Robin, "Do you want anything?"

"I'll just stick with these fries."

"Thanks," She said to the waiter. Her attention was once again on Robin, "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a lunatic for ordering that much. I didn't have time for lunch or dinner today. I slept in this morning, so all I have had to eat all day was one measly granola bar. But, you know what? That was the best damn granola bar I ever had." Riley smiled more. "So, today was hectic. I'm a reporter, I work at the Observer in association with Channel 12, and so I've been trying to get my big break. They usually throw stupid bits at me, but today I pitched them something that blew their minds."

"What's that?"

"Last night, I got attacked by three men, at least it might have been three, and a different man in a mask saved me. I completely forget how I got home, but I'm nearly positive this wasn't a delusion. Think about it for a moment; a new mask emerges from the shadows to pick up where Batman left off. You know, saving the city and keeping it safe. It wouldn't only be amazing for the city, but it would mean I finally get my story. Oh, I'm Riley by the way. Riley Howell."

"It is very nice to meet you. I'm Robin Blake."

"Robin! That's what the masked man called himself. Robin. I think he had a crimson bird on his suit of armor." Riley's food came, "Oh, I am starved."

He pointed at the fried pickles and asked, "Do you mind? I love fried pickles."

"No kidding? Me too! Go ahead, indulge yourself."

Thereafter, they talked more about the masked hero, about what happened four months ago, and about each other. Robin learned Riley owns a dog named Poprocks, Riley learned Robin was an ex-cop, Riley showed she could make elephants with her middle fingers because of her moles, and Robin talked of Bill and Marc. They interested each other; both wanted to know more about the other.

Before they knew it the bartender shouted, "Last call! Place closes in ten, people."

Riley's bill came, and Robin offered to pay, "Please, my treat."

"No, I couldn't let you do that. I ate like a pig."

"I insist." Robin paid.

"You're very sweet. How you are not married, or have some supermodel girlfriend is beyond me."

"You look like a supermodel, well, close enough."

"Don't lay it on too thick, Mr. Blake. I know what many men want, but my legs are sealed." Robin started laughing, and Riley joined in.

"You are amazing. Can I walk you home?"

"I live twenty blocks from here. Sure you can make it?"

"Hey, I can handle anything you throw at me." Robin and Riley left together.

On the walk to Riley's, they talked more. They didn't talk about anything in particular; they just enjoyed hearing the other speak. Once they reached her apartment, Riley wished she led them on a detour so they could've chatted longer.

At her door, Riley looked into Robin's eyes. His eyes were so brown, but a perfect color all the same. She thought he was mesmerizing, and he thought the same about her. Her eyes were so colorful, with grey and green colliding with zigzags of yellow. He went for it. He kissed her.

Generally, Riley wouldn't allow a first kiss take longer than three seconds. She let Robin's lips press against hers for ten seconds. Once Robin retracted, she smiled.

"Any time you want to get together, call me. Or stop by my place between the hours of ten pm and seven am. I'm apartment 23C, on the third floor. Here's my number," the two exchanged numbers, "See you." She went into the building and closed the door. Robin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Riley stopped her buzzing alarm at five in the morning. She only slept for four hours because of her date with Robin. She woke, showered, and dressed. She put her hair in a clip but left one brunette curl loose on the right side of her face. All this week, she decided to wear her leather jacket from Saks Fifth Avenue in hopes of seeing Robin. It took a long time to save up for that jacket.

Near seven, her doorbell rang. She thought it was Robin, but when she answered the door she was severely disappointed.

"Oh. Hey, Ollie. What are you doing here?" She asked Ollie. She thought it was strange that her cameraman would be at her door.

"What? Can't a guy walk to work with his coworker?"

"Isn't my building really far out of your way?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, I really like you."

"Ollie," Riley sighed, "I've told you that I'm just not interested in you romantically." She said to him softly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your girl. Besides, I don't get involved with coworkers."

"What if I quit?"

"No, Ollie."

"Fine. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You seemed preoccupied yesterday, though you gave a killer speech about the new masked man. Personally, I think anyone in a mask has something to hide."

"Of course they do. They have to hide their identities. Or else, their personal lives will be attacked by the bad guys and us. I believe in heroes."

"Yeah, but that's all a fantasy. Deep down, you know Batman was a bad guy too."

"Ollie, I think I'll just walk to work by myself." She closed the door on him. The bell rang again. She opened the door, "Ollie I told you…" Robin was standing in her doorway.

"Was he bothering you? I can punch him."

"No he's just a coworker. So…?"

"I remembered that you walked by my construction site on your way to work so I was thinking I could walk with you."

"Yes. Let me just grab my things." She shouldered a messenger bag from the couch and slipped into a pair of boots. She was so happy she decided to wear Sax. Once she was ready, Robin pulled from behind him a Loredo lily. "It's beautiful!" Riley gasped, "How did you know lilies are my favorite flower?"

"You mentioned it yesterday." He handed the lily to her. "Shall we go?" Robin offered his arm.

"Let's." Riley accepted it. They walked at a slow pace, continuing their conversation from the previous night. Finally, they arrived at the _Gotham Observer _building. Robin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"How about I walk you to work tomorrow, too?"

"That would be amazing." She entered the building, waving at Robin.

Riley rode the elevator to the fifth floor, smelling her lily. Once the doors opened, Ollie and Brad were waiting for her. Brad was another journalist who was good friends with Riley.

"Who was he?" Brad asked with a grin. "A date? Does our little girl finally have a boyfriend?"

Ollie frowned, "I don't like the looks of him."

"You're still hung up on Riley, so you don't get to have an opinion of her suitors, Ollie."

"I don't think he really classifies as a boyfriend," Riley stared at the lily as she walked toward her cubicle, "That was only the second time we saw each other. We just went on one date last night. He passes his work on the way here, so he walked with me."

"We work in the same building and you couldn't walk with me?" Ollie whined.

"Quiet, Ollie. Don't worry about this guy. What's his name?" Brad asked.

Riley sat down, "His name is Robin Blake. I think he said he was named after his father."

"Alright, I'll get Amy on the case."

"Amy?" Amy was the best researcher the Observer had, and Riley's best friend. "Why Amy?"

"To make sure he isn't some sort of creep, or serial killer, or rapist for that matter. Plus I want to know all the juicy details about him."

"He's straight, Brad."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, fine. But I still want to know about him." Brad and Ollie walked off. Riley began her work on the new hero of Gotham: Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin smiled on his way to his apartment. At that moment, he wasn't thinking of the danger he could possibly put Riley in. Gotham seemed fairly peaceful the few months since Bruce's death. Nothing was particularly worrisome, save the minor crimes that he squashed during the night.

That night he decided to take a cab. Once he arrived at his apartment, he heard a glass break in the room next to his. He put his ear to the door. More crashing. Trying the door, he found it unlocked. Slowly he opened it. The lights were off.

Mr. Monroe lived next to him, and Mr. Monroe was blind. He surveyed the scene, and saw Mr. Monroe on the couch. He was a young man in his early thirties; tears were streaming down his cheeks. A masked man held a gun to his head. Another was heard looting the bedroom.

Robbers, Robin thought. He slowly crept behind the gun wielding man. Unluckily, he stepped on glass and broke it. The masked man turned with the gun toward him.

"Who are you?" The man sounded confident behind the gun.

"Robin."

"Robin what?"

"Just Robin." He dove beside a table and tipped it over for cover. The masked man fired shots into the table. Robin lifted the table and charged the masked man. He hit him with it, and caught the gun out of the robber's hand. Robin shot the robber in both knees. The robber screamed, and his partner appeared in the bedroom doorway. Before he could react, the other one shot Robin in the thigh. Robin grunted in agony, but shot their shoulder and knee. The second robber crumpled.

Robin turned to Mr. Monroe and said in a deep voice, "Are you alright, sir?"

Mr. Monroe nodded, "Who-Who are you?"

"The Robin. The police will be on their way." Robin left to his apartment. He was lucky Mr. Monroe was blind. He pulled out the bullet and sutured the wound after calling the police. He complained of gunshots and loud noises. Not soon before long, the police arrived, asked a few questions, and left. Mr. Monroe told them "The Robin" saved him.

Robin decided he was in no shape to go out tonight, so he stayed indoors. Near an hour passed, and a knock was heard and he answered. Riley was standing with a pad of paper and a recorder.

"Robin?" She looked astounded.

"Hey, Riley, what are you doing here?"

"The police told us there had been a break-in and a man named 'The Robin' saved…" she flipped through her notebook, "Mr. Tyler Monroe next door. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. I was the one who called the police."

"Did you see The Robin? Did you hear him? Mr. Monroe thinks he got shot, so the police are checking for shooting victims at hospitals."

"All I heard were the gunshots. Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"If you come up with anything, you've got my number." She turned the recorder off. "So what are you doing right now, if it isn't too late to go out?"

Robin lied, "I'm just paying my bills and balancing my checkbook. I've had a long day so I'm going to hit the sack early. Sorry."

"That's alright. I am officially the head writer for The Robin. Can you believe that some people just think he's trying to gain our trust so he can betray us later?"

"That's not true." Robin felt hurt.

"Yeah, people are just so paranoid. Oh, and it turns out, numerous people have been saved by him. Just small things, really, but it makes the difference. Are we still on for the morning?"

"Absolutely. I'll drop by around seven. See you then."

"Bye." She turned and Robin closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five months passed. Not very many big incidents happened; Robin stopped a bank robbery, an assassination attempt on the mayor, and Riley covered all of it. She was now writing all the front page pieces on The Robin and covered him on TV.

Gotham was torn; there were those who believed The Robin was a bad guy in disguise, and those who put their trust in him. The majority felt they would be deceived. Riley didn't know why they felt that way because they ostracized Batman, and he turned out to be a hero. The Robin's methods were similar to that of Batman's. In his service, some policemen died. Riley decided much more would have if not for The Robin.

Robin and Riley were going steady. He took her on dates, but the night never developed further than a kiss. She had never gone up to his apartment. Most nights, they were never out passed ten. One night, Riley wanted to step up their relationship.

After dinner, Robin walked her home like he usually did.

"Would you come upstairs?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know; I've got some stuff to do at my apartment."

"I know that's complete and utter bullshit. All of it for the whole time we've been dating."

Robin sheepishly smiled, "How long have you known?"

"Since the Monroe robbery. The checkbooks? That's something people do on a Sunday night when they have nothing else to do, and not Friday at eight in the evening. I've respected that your personal business is yours, but if we're going to keep dating we're going to have to open up to each other."

"Well, I know you don't include in whatever you do Thursdays at five. You've got to tell me, too."

"I know and I don't think I'm ready to reveal my skeletons just yet, and if you're not ready for that right now, I can wait. I just can't wait forever."

He thought for a moment, "I'll come up." Riley smiled. He followed her up the stairs to her apartment.

"Want some ice cream?" She offered.

"No, I'm still full from the restaurant." He was sitting on her couch uncomfortably.

"Mind if I eat some?"

"Not at all."

She entered her living room and sat next to him. She ate her strawberry ice cream while the two talked. Poprocks came out of Riley's bedroom and sat next to her. He was a very large German Shepard. She told Robin he was a retired police dog. All Poprocks did was stare at Robin.

Later, they finished talking. Robin moved to kiss Riley, and Poprocks growled at him.

"Maybe we should give him some privacy." Riley suggested.

"I think that is a fantastic idea." They moved to the bedroom. Once Riley closed the door, Robin began kissing her again, but he laughed.

"What?" She thought there was something in her teeth.

"You taste like strawberries."

"Is that a compliment?" Robin resumed kissing her. She assumed that was a yes.

They moved to her bed, which was a queen size. For a while, they simply kissed, but Riley pulled Robin's shirt off.

"Holy shit, you're ripped." Riley said when she saw his muscles. Robin mimicked pulling her shirt off. They rolled and switched positions, so Riley was on top. She kissed his neck as he undid her jeans and she did the same. Unknowingly, his zipper was caught, and when she yanked it, Robin reacted.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry!" She focused her attention on the zipper. "God, do I need a key? Robin, it's stuck."

Robin took his hand off her back and clenched the zipper and tugged. He grunted, but the pants were off.

Riley laughed, "Sorry." They continued kissing. The night didn't amount to sex, but they were tired. Riley set her head on Robin chest and they both slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning after their small escapade, Riley woke up early. She called into work and malingered, then began making breakfast. The extent of her culinary knowledge was poached eggs on toast, so she cooked. Accidently, she left her bedroom door open, and Poprocks passed in. He sat looking at Robin, who was still sleeping.

Poprocks growled at him again, and Robin awoke. Startled, he shouted in surprise and tumbled off the other side of the bed. Poprocks crossed to him and began barking. Robin climbed up on the bed with Poprocks baring his teeth.

"Riley? Your dog is scaring the shit out of me. Will he attack?" Robin asked nervously.

"Poprocks!" Riley shouted from the kitchen, "Be nice."

Poprocks closed his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose, like he sighed.

"Nice dog." Robin held out his hand, prepared to flinch. He reached Poprocks' head and pet it. Poprocks licked his arm. Robin smiled and went to the kitchen.

He smelled bacon and eggs, and was extremely hungry. His stomach rumbled.

"Do you like yours runny?" Riley asked him.

"I've never had eggs like that." He looked through the cupboards until he found the plates.

"You've never had poached eggs? That's terrible. For the longest time they were my favorite food. My mom used to make them when I was little."

"I didn't grow up with a mom."

"Oh, it's too bad she didn't get to know you. My parents left when I was sixteen. They wrote me a letter. Did she die?"

"Yes. So did my dad."

"I don't want to offend you, but you're lucky."

"How so?"

"You know you're parents loved you and didn't want to leave you. Mine left me out of free will. When I was sixteen, I became an emancipated minor so I wouldn't have to be put in a home."

"Then you were lucky. I was in an orphanage."

"I guess we have one more thing in common. No parents." Riley scooped the eggs onto the toast then put them on the plates with bacon. When they sat down, the phone rang. The caller ID was Brad.

Riley answered and coughed, "Hello?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Robin. He could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Why didn't he just say so?" She dropped the sick act. "What? But, yes. Yes, I understand. Because I'm in the middle of something. It's important to me. I know, I- yes. Is there a plus one? Can you make it happen? Hold on a sec." She held the phone and spoke to Robin, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, I guess."

"Will you come with me to a story I'm covering tonight? It's the Annual Policemen Charity Ball. And don't worry about the cost, my station's covering it."

"Sure."

Riley held the phone to her head again, "I'm going to bring a date. Make sure there's an extra seat next to me, okay? Thanks Brad." She pressed OFF. "Do you have a suit?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin was standing off to the side while Riley interviewed some men. She was wearing a deep purple strapless dress. He was working on the appetizers.

"I didn't think I would see you here, Blake." Commissioner Gordon stood behind him. Riley finished, and gave her microphone to Ollie.

"I'm on a date." Robin gave his food to a passing waiter and walked to Riley. He took her arm and they started for the ballroom, but Gordon stepped in front.

"Hello, Commissioner." Riley looked generally surprised, while Robin was annoyed.

"Hello. And you are?"

"I'm Riley Howell."

"Howell? I swear that name is familiar."

Robin stated, "She's a reporter."

"No, now I remember! You were the best in the academy."

"The academy?" Robin was confused.

"Yes, the police academy. Riley was top in her class, but she dropped out before she finished. I never got to ask why."

Riley answered, "I just wanted something else. It's nice seeing you, sir." She began walking with Robin at her side.

"You were in the police academy?"

"Yes, I dropped out mid-year to become a reporter. Before that, I left Gotham to Harvard to become a lawyer. I finished school there by my twentieth birthday. Afterwards, I decided to try a veterinary degree, did that for one year and dropped out. Then I tried Physical and Earth Sciences, then to the police academy. Now, here I am. Twenty-four and a reporter. I love it."

They reached the main room and stepped out to dance.

Robin said to her, "You've told me so much, but sometimes, I feel like I don't know you at all."

"I feel the same with you. Those Thursdays, I try to jump off a cliff into water. It's completely safe, but I can never do it. Would you mind going with me next Thursday?"

"Of course." After several minutes of dancing, the band stopped and exited.

There was a slight commotion because the Commissioner wasn't supposed to give his speech for another hour. A man in a clean suit stepped on stage. He took a microphone from a man standing next to him.

"Welcome to the Annual Policemen's Charity Ball. I hope you're all having a good time? I know I will." His voice was boyish and smooth. "What, no cheer? Oh, right, I forgot. This is 'formal'." Who was this man? "Well, this is getting boring, wouldn't you say? I know exactly how to lighten my mood! Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Silver. You must be pleased to be of my service. All policemen and, women, would you please put your weapons on the tables. I'd like to show you a magic trick."

"We don't need to disarm ourselves." Commissioner Gordon stepped up to stage.

"But then it's no fun, now is it?" Silver looked at Gordon, "Well, I suppose, you may see the trick anyway. I just didn't want any panic, but then again, where the fun in that? Now who had something to drink? Specifically, the Chateau Margaux from 1995, when it was served. Don't be shy, raise your hands. Wait, no, I want it to be a surprise. Surprises are always fun. Isn't this excellent? The men who drank have very good taste in wine." Silver looked at his watch. "Any moment now." Silver was smiling.

Someone shouted, "Call an ambulance!" From other corners people were yelling the same thing. Then Riley saw it; men and women were dropping like flies. Commissioner Gordon collapsed, too.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Then, Robin fell to his knees. "Robin? Oh my god, what do I do?"

"The wine was poisoned." Robin told her through his clenched jaw. Somehow, he managed to stay conscious.

"Well isn't this fun?" Silver screamed into the microphone. Men unsheathed their guns, but these men were not the police. Silver regained his refined posture and tone, "Shoot whom you like, gentlemen."

An echo of gunfire followed. Blood was pooling together and men and women shrieked in terror. One of the men moved toward Robin, but Riley blocked him. She hit his wrist and turned the gun around. Two shots were fired from her; one to each knee. Silver saw this and smirked. She fired at more men.

"Stop!" He bellowed. All his men ceased fire, "Bring that one here." He pointed at Riley.

When the men made their way for her she held the gun to them and pulled the trigger, but it only clicked. She threw the gun in a desperate attempt. Everyone seemed to be staring. Robin was at her feet, trying to speak, but rendered incapable. He was spitting foam.

"Don't touch him." Riley said, as if she had control. The men tried to grab her arms to haul her up, but she shook free and stood tall. She strode to the viper. Silver rather enjoyed this girl because she was far from the usual bore of screaming and terror. She was a relief to the terror, although he would have wanted to strike terror into her just to see how much it would take for her to break.

"What?" She was very straightforward.

"I'm not sure. I'm very intrigued. What would happen if I were to shoot that man, hmm?" He said to her. He raised his gun and pointed it at Robin.

"I'd sooner die."

"Oh", he leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I have to say I'm a bit, jealous really. I've never really had this feeling. It's quite interesting. You see, I'm a man who gets what he wants. And right now, I want you to scream. I want you to be so afraid you tremble in fear. You're afraid to run away, but you're afraid to stay in the same spot. I want you to be trapped. So, are you afraid?"

"Personally, no. But, I am afraid he will die. So it's just the matter of you firing the gun."

Silver gave an evil smirk, "This party has been crashed. I suggest we scamper off." He turned to the frightened crowd. "Thank you so much. Class dismissed." All his men exited the building and the ambulances arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin woke to beeping and weeping families. Everything was hazy, and he felt something down his throat; suddenly he couldn't breathe. He began choking and grabbed a tube and wrenched it out of his throat. He could hear doctors shouting at him, but he couldn't understand anything. Someone pinched him, and he fell back asleep.

For the second time, Robin awoke. He felt groggy and tired. The tube was no longer gagging him, and he could feel weight on his abdomen. Opening his eyes, it was Riley on him. She was holding his hand and she must've fallen asleep. She still wore her evening gown from the night of the incident. He tried to speak, but his mouth and throat was dry. He began coughing. His fit roused Riley.

"How do you feel?" She asked him in a soothing tone. He just kept coughing. She called to the nurse, "Can we get some water in here?"

Once he was able, Robin spoke, "What happened?"

The doctor walked in, "So happy you could join us, Mr. Blake. You were poisoned."

"Yeah, I know that, but I can't really remember anything else."

"They left." Riley told him.

"Are you okay?" Robin's voice was particularly raspy.

"I'm fine. Almost one hundred people died, though."

"Yes." The doctor joined in, "Silver used a mixture of poisons to disable as many people as he could. It still has most people in a coma, and I didn't think you'd wake up."

"I was in a coma?" Robin looked at Riley, "For how long?"

"Two days." She replied. "I haven't left the hospital yet. Ollie was rolling during the massacre, so it's all on tape. It's terrible to watch." The doctor left the room. "They said if you woke up we should wait a day or so to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"What, you're just going to leave?"

"Yes."

"Like hell you are! I didn't sit vigil at your bedside so you can just leave. You stay in this bed, or so help me, I will keep you here."

Robin was agitated, "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Riley sat in her bed reading a book. She was looking at the words, but she was too pensive to comprehend them. Robin had gotten the OK to return to work, and she was really worried. She had talked to his boss, Marc, to make sure he wouldn't work too hard. Today was Thursday, and it was almost five. The doorbell rang.

She rushed to answer it. Robin stood at the doorway with a cut on his lip.

"Where did you get that from?" She squinted at it.

"Work. Ready?" Robin said expectantly. She was mad at Marc now.

"Yeah. We're going to have to hire a taxi." Riley grabbed her towel and they left.

They arrived at the cliff on time. The summer day was warm and the sun was peeking out of the clouds. Riley guided Robin through the woods to a cliff overlooking a river. She stripped to her swimsuit with Robin.

"You can go first." She said to him. He walked to the edge and looked down. The water was about fifteen feet below him.

He asked, "Are there any rocks I should worry about?" Riley shook her head in response. Robin shrugged and jumped off. The water was cool and refreshing. Robin resurfaced. He saw Riley looking over the side.

"How's the water?" She called down to him.

"Water's great! Come on in!"

Riley stood looking at the water. Robin patiently waited. Five minutes passed.

"I can't." She looked at him.

"Do you need help? I can push you." He joked.

"Don't joke about that." Her tone was serious. Robin climbed up a pathway to the right of the rock. Once he reached her, she was still looking at the water.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned.

"Before my parents left me, I really liked this boy from school," her eyes didn't leave the water, "and he seemed to like me. We went on two dates. One night on a Saturday, it was after my sixteenth birthday party, he drove me out to a cliff similar to this one overlooking water. He was always a bit of a daredevil, and so was I. But the cliff he took me to was a fifty foot drop into shallow water.

"A storm was coming in, and he wanted to jump with me. Like some sort of birthday death wish. I said no, that I didn't want to get killed and it was the middle of the night. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He had to drag me to the edge. I was so scared.

"It started to rain, like a monsoon; rain and thunder and lightning. He told me to jump. I didn't, so he pushed me. I caught myself near the top, but I could reach it. He called me a bitch, and he jumped. He hit rocks at the bottom and died.

"We hadn't told anyone where we went, so I was just hanging. It was raining really hard all night. I didn't risk climbing because I would've just fallen to my death. I held on for five hours. The rain stopped soon enough, but the rock was still slippery. Morning hikers found me and saved me, but I've always been afraid of heights since. In the past three years, I've been trying to conquer that fear. I know it's completely safe, but I just can't jump."

Robin pulled her into a hug. His body was cold from the water, but she embraced him.

"I'm sorry that had to be you." He whispered to her.

"Me too."

"Should we just leave?"

"No. I don't have to jump to be in the water." They went down to the water and swam until dusk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Robin had been staying at Riley's overnight, but he needed to find Silver. He needed to put the bastard in the ground. Riley was hard to trick, though. She knew he was lying about where he would go, and he knew she knew. Neither of them said much about it.

That night, Robin decided to go looking. Once dressed, he searched abandoned factories, the sewers, and anywhere someone could hide. His work yielded no success.

In an ally, someone was crying. A young woman, perhaps. Robin looked.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He approached her. She didn't take notice. He kneeled on one knee. Faster than he could react, she pulled a dagger to his throat.

"It was hard to find you. Silver sends his apologies. Tonight will not be the night of your 'showdown'. He wants to have a little fun first. To make sure you don't interfere, here." She stabbed him in the side and twisted it. Robin cried in agony. He collapsed and lapsed into unconsciousness from the pain.

Meanwhile, Poprocks was antsy. Riley decided to take him for a midnight walk so he would be quiet. She took him to the end of her block and he was sniffing the sidewalk. His ears shot up and he paused. Unexpectedly, he started sprinting across the street dragging Faylinn through traffic.

"Poprocks!" Riley shrieked at her dog. Ultimately, she let go of the leash so she wouldn't be killed. She saw Poprocks running on the cement ahead of her and she gave chase. She ran at least three blocks when the dog took a turn into an alley. On accident she ran into a woman. She apologized and followed her dog. She was stunned at the sight before her.

The Robin was lying on the ground with blood pouring out a wound. Poprocks was licking his face.

"Good boy." She said to Poprocks. The Robin moaned and Riley rushed to his side. She had no idea what to do. If she called the cops, he would be arrested. If she took him to the hospital, his identity would be revealed. Obviously, she had no other option. She threw him over her back and carried him four blocks to her apartment.

Once there, she removed the armor on his chest. His moles reminded her of her boyfriend. She tended to his wound while he was unconscious. Finishing, curiosity enveloped her. No one had to know she removed his mask. Only she would know The Robin's true identity. Her hand reached his mask, ready to pull.

She never did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin woke to a sore side. Realizing where he was, he felt his face. His mask was in place. A sigh of relief proceeded.

"Good, you're alive." Riley walked in the room eating a bowl of cereal, "Although I shouldn't be surprised. Whoever stabbed you knew exactly where it would do nearly no damage, or you are the luckiest man living."

"I'd like to think I'm lucky." Robin sat up. "Did you sew this shut?"

"Yeah, don't tell my boyfriend, but before I was pre-law I was pre-med. Who stabbed you?"

"A woman."

"Well that narrows it down to about half the city. Well, it's about seven and I need to get to work. You can stay and mope around, but you probably have a real job, so you should get to that."

"Even when you were drunk you were charming."

"So you remember me? Oh, and I really didn't mean to sound charming, I meant to sound urgent, like 'You need to leave my apartment.' If you can handle it."

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Good. Well- wait." She stared at him, "What did you say?"

"I can handle it."

"Okay. Okay, um, good. Bye." She left. Robin wondered what she was thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin was in danger. Riley could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Two weeks ago, she began to suspect he was The Robin. He slipped up. Since then, they barely made any contact. Robin kept calling her, and she gave excuses. She didn't know how to face him. To clear her head, she went out. Everything was hitting her. Recently, Silver devastated south Gotham. Nearly one hundred police were killed in an attempt to arrest him, but they couldn't lay a finger on him. The Robin was spotted talking to him once, so conspiracy theories shot themselves like fireworks.

Riley was worried. She was anxious because she received a note that said "_Do you mind if I stop by one day? I adore your apartment! –Silver."_ When she would go out, she would always hire a taxi to avoid alleyways and any possible threats. She stopped going to the cliff; that would make it too easy for her to be approached.

She slid to the right side of her taxi. The driver asked where she wanted to go, but Riley said anywhere. The cabbie's voice was familiar. Maybe she took his taxi before? About fifteen minutes later, they crossed a bridge leading to a highway. The driver's speed was, to say the least, fast.

"Where are you taking me?" Riley looked out the window. Burnt out lampposts were a blur as they passed them.

"Would hell be a good answer?" The cabbie looked in the rear view mirror. Riley realized why his voice was so familiar. It was Silver. Silver was driving her cab at eighty miles an hour. Riley tried to open the door, but Silver had locked it. The locks had disappeared into the door, as well. Lying on her back, Riley kicked at the window with her boot and it shattered. When she tried to climb out, Silver muttered something about fun and swerved the taxi. A large piece of glass stabbed her arm.

In a frantic attempt, Riley leapt out of the broken window and hit the asphalt. She received major road rash and she felt increasing pain in her ribcage. Most likely, she broke one, or more. She tried to roll to lessen the impact, but it turned into tumbling. Once she was still, she coughed up blood. She looked to the taxi, but Silver hadn't stopped to get her. Riley came to the conclusion he only wanted to scare her.

Riley tried to stand, but his ankle cracked beneath her. Crying out in pain, she moved her arm to check it, but she felt it dislocated. Using her left arm, she pulled out her cell phone. It hadn't survived. In a moment she would relocate her shoulder and her ankle, but she took a few moments of silence to breathe deeply. She thrust her arm and ankle back into place, at the same time screaming and crying from pain.

Now she needed to suck it up. She needed to stay strong and get to the hospital. She stood feeling dizzy and fatigued. Onward she went, heading back to Gotham city on a limp. It was late, so she knew not many cars would be traveling out of the city on this road. Nevertheless, she would hope for the best.

Whether it was her optimism or pure luck, eventually a car came. She stepped in front, shrieking for it to stop. The car skid to a stop. A man and woman got out of the car to help her. They set her in the back beside a boy playing a portable video game. Riley bled on the leather interior. The woman instructed the boy to sit in the front while she helped Riley hold her wounds. All Riley could comprehend was lights and murmurs. Reaching the hospital, she couldn't see anymore, only hear the doctors talking to her and telling her she'd be fine. She tried to speak, but only incoherent noises came out.

After a while, her senses began to return. Brad and Amy, who were her emergency contacts, stood by her bedside. Obviously, they couldn't tell she was conscious because they were talking to the doctor. Riley could understand bits of their conversation.

The doctor, who was a woman, was telling them, "…numerous fractures to the ribs…a punctured lung, glass shards… concussion and cerebral edema, which means her brain has swelled… and some whiplash. I don't know if…"

All the time, Amy and Brad were listening. Amy was crying. Riley tried to hold her hand, but when she tried to move she gasped. She couldn't breathe and her heart monitor began beeping like crazy. The doctor shouted for something, and Riley began to seize up. They stuck something in her and lapsed into a shallow sleep. She could barely make out what they were saying.

It felt like forever until Riley could grasp reality. She opened her eyes and saw Brad on her right and Amy on her left. Amy was holding her hand and crying. Riley couldn't understand why she was crying. She felt sore, and she sighed in relief. In the moments of her slight awareness before, she thought she was going to die. Brad was talking to Amy.

"Do you know his number?" Brad asked Amy quietly.

"No. Do you?"

"No. You're the researcher; you should know everything about this guy!"

"I know, but that was months ago. It's not like I have time to memorize Ri's boyfriend's numbers. I've only met the guy a few times." Amy took more tissues and blew her nose. "What if she doesn't wake up, Brad?"

"Please. If there's one thing I know about Riley, it's that she doesn't give up." Brad must've wanted to believe that, but Riley could see the concern in his eyes.

"And what if she does wake up? She'd probably feel like, I don't know, what's the worst pain you can think of? And what if she can't walk?"

"At least the swelling's gone down." Brad left. Riley wondered where he was going. Amy started bawling again. Riley wanted to comfort her.

She took in a deep breathe, "Why are you crying? I'm the one with the injuries." Riley was hoarse. Amy looked at her.

"Brad! Brad, Brad! She's awake!" Amy called to him. Brad rushed over with a cup of coffee. Riley moved her feet.

"I think I'll be able to walk, too." Riley added.

"The doctor said you might not wake up." Amy told her. Brad was squeezing her other hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Silver. He was driving my cab. So I jumped out of the window. He must have been going at least eight miles per hour." Riley tried to sit up. "I need a drink. Will someone call Robin? I want to see him."

"We don't have his number."

"I have one in my wallet; it's on the back of the picture of us." Brad took her wallet from a table and called Robin. Amy was talking to Riley in a soothing tone. Riley got really sleepy from this and she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I've got something BIG planned for the next chapter. It's not the final showdown, we're about halfway there. Thanks for reading along!**

Chapter 14-

Robin was in a bar when Brad called him. Lately, he was upset that he couldn't catch Silver. They had a conversation before, and he contemplated over what Silver had said to him. He looked at the ID and had an internal debate on if he would answer. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Finally his phone beeped and had the words _Missed Call _across the screen. A few moments later, Brad called again. Robin was surprised at his persistence. He only met Brad three times and in those times, he did whatever his boss told him. One day, he called Brad while he was in the bathroom and hosting a dinner party. Brad left to take the boss's dog for a walk.

Robin answered rather in a joyous tone, "Hey Brad. What's up?"

Brad told him about Riley's situation and how she escaped Silver. Robin hung up, paid, and ran to the hospital. He didn't know what to think. Did Silver know who he was? Was this a personal attack? It took fifteen minutes to run there, but every minute felt like a year. Everyone was in a commotion when he got to the hospial. Apparently, there was a major car crash on a highway and most of the staff was doing damage control. Robin couldn't get the attention of any of the nurses or doctors.

He grabbed a nurse's shoulder, "Can you tell me where Riley Howell is staying? Which room she's in?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she pulled away, "I can't look it up right now."

Robin tried other staff, but no one would listen. A doctor was walking by him, so Robin slammed him against the wall.

"I need to know where a patient is staying."

"Okay, let me see." Robin let him down. The doctor went to the computer, "Who's the patient?" He was ready to type.

"Riley Howell." Robin waited a moment as the doctor searched.

"She's in the ICU wing, third floor, room 305." Robin ran up the stairs without thanking him. He passed rooms 301, 303, and then came to room 305. Brad and Amy were sitting beside the bed Riley slept in.

Robin was horrified at the state Riley was in. Her face was torn and swollen, all her limbs were wrapped in gauze; she was in terrible condition. They had her hooked up to a machine, but Robin didn't know its purpose. Amy looked back at him, and she was crying. Why was she crying? Would Riley die? Was it that bad?

"She's been lapsing in and out of consciousness. The spurts are hard to predict." A female doctor put a hand on his shoulder. Robin shrugged away. He went to Riley's left bedside and took hold of her hand. Part of her ring finger was missing. All Robin could think was that it was his fault. He was to blame. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Can we be alone for a minute, please?" Robin asked them. Brad nodded and took Amy out of the room followed by the doctor. She closed the door.

Riley's hair was frizzy and messy. She breathed heavily. Robin moved some of her hair out of her face. Her bottom lip was torn, but it was stitched up.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault." He whispered to her. "I never should've- I never should've asked you on a date. Bruce warned me about this. I'm so sorry. I love you." The lights flickered.

Amy opened the door during Robin's silence, "Can we come back in?"

Robin rubbed his eyes clear of tears and nodded. Amy reached over the bed and held his hand. Both of them were shaking.

"You know, we grew up together." Amy began to reminisce, "My parents were never around that much, so when she got emancipated, I did too. We lived together in an apartment. She never knew exactly what she wanted. She tried all these different things, and the way she paid for that was my uncle died. He was my father's brother and he had no kids. He was the one who babysat us while we were little. He set up college funds for both of us. When he died, all his money went to us.

"So, Riley went and did some soul searching, but I always knew I wanted to be a researcher. She came to me one day, completely broke, and begged my boss for a job. For a while she was happy. But, she still didn't know if it's what she wanted. Later she was considering quitting and going into botany. We got into a fight about how she couldn't commit to anything, so she left and got wasted.

"The morning after that, she called me and said she was attacked, but a mysterious masked man saved her. She couldn't remember his name. That's when she said she had enough of the city. She was leaving that night. When she got to work, I thought she was going to hand in the last of her work and quit. But she didn't. She spent most of the day daydreaming. When I asked her why she didn't quit, she said she just might stick around for a little while more.

"It wasn't until later that I found out it was because she had a date with you. You brought her down to earth, Robin. Something I didn't think anyone could do. She got more focused and more passionate about work. Before you, I don't think she ever had a serious boyfriend, but it's understandable. Has she ever mentioned that she loves you?"

Robin nodded and thought to the first time she said it. They were in a movie theatre, catching the matinée, and in the middle of it she blurted it out. Her face went red, like she hadn't been thinking or even watching the movie. He had leaned and whispered it in her ear that he loves her too.

"It was at that stupid chick flick movie," Riley moaned, "when I first told him."

Robin was so happy she was awake his kissed her over and over.

"Hey, give me some air." Riley said to him.

"How do you feel?" Robin sat back down.

"Really? You're going to ask me that? Okay, well I'm aching, I have the worst headache ever, my mouth is really dry, I'm seriously considering eating an entire cow and washing it down with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, it hurts when I breathe, but I can smell oddly well."

Robin let out a mixture of nervous laughing and a sigh of relief. At least her humor wasn't damaged.

"You're lucky to be alive." Brad commented.

"No, I'd be lucky if the worst injury I got was whiplash and I found the winning lottery ticket on the side of the road."

"You did get whiplash, among other things."

"You know Brad; if you think I'm so lucky bring me the next time you go driving so you don't get any tickets."

Amy looked back at Brad, "We're just happy you're going to be fine."

The doctor strode in, confident and pompous, "She's not out of the woods, yet. We still have to treat her broken bones and check on her sutures. I'd suggest she stay in here for the next couple of weeks to make sure she doesn't seize up again."

Riley rolled her eyes, "If you're going to talk about me, just talk to me."

"Oh, good you're awake." Did she really not notice? "I would like to ask a few standard questions for post coma patients." The doctor stood beside where Amy sat and tapped her foot. Amy scoffed and stood. The doctor took out a light and shined it into Riley's eyes without warning.

"Shit! That's bright!" Riley looked away from the beam.

"So it seems you have some intolerance for lights."

"No, I just think I have an intolerance for-" the doctor cut her off when she squeezed Riley's hand tightly, "Dammit, lady! That hurts!" Riley pulled her hand away. When she looked at it, she gaped.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Where's a piece of my right pinkie finger? It's like someone cut out a piece of my finger. Amy, where's my finger?"

The doctor answered, "Actually you're missing a part of your left ring finger, also. We believe they were torn out in the, what was it, a leap?"

Riley looked at the doctor in antipathy, "Fuck you lady!"

A woman shouted from the hallway, "Dr. Mizzer!"

The doctor excused herself and went to the hallway and a rather interesting scolding ensued. Another female doctor walked in.

"I'm so sorry about that, Miss Howell. Dr. Mizzer is one of our interns. I'm your attending physician, Dr. Lorax. Please make all the jokes you like."

All of them resisted asking if Dr. Seuss worked here too. The doctor waited a moment and looked between them.

"Thank you. You are the first group not to say one Dr. Seuss joke. Hmm." Dr. Lorax was interested in Riley's chart. "Well, I think you'd be pleased. All of your fractures are clean breaks, and your brain has returned to normal size. Also, your ribs are only bruised. Although your blood type is O-, so I would encourage you to donate blood once you're all better. That's everything you need to know right now, but if anything else comes up, I'll be sure to tell. See ya."

"I like her so much better than the other doctor." Riley said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Riley was bored. Robin was at work, as well as Amy and Brad. She spent the past two weeks flipping through crappy T.V. channels and reading magazines. Robin was going to her house regularly to take care of Poprocks, and she got medical vacation off work. Whenever she would get straws, she was reduced to creating spiders for entertainment. The best part of her day was when Robin visited her after work and brought for food.

She missed regular food. She was dying for a hamburger and milkshake. Robin promised to take her out once all her bones healed.

Remarkably, Dr. Lorax said the only scarring Riley would have is on her left arm. Although, parts of her fingers couldn't be retrieved, liked Riley requested. Riley also couldn't eat hamburgers because the doctor wanted a "healthy diet" until she was set.

There was one thing that bothered her though; she could've sworn she heard Robin say it was his fault. How could it be his fault? Who was Bruce? She contemplated these questions every day. If Robin was actually The Robin, she would've felt like a complete idiot. Please, _Robin_? _The_ Robin? What kind of secret disguise was that? Maybe it was clever because what kind of lunatic goes by his name? No one could guess that. It's just the way he acted, like he was being extra protective. Could Robin be a hero? Riley also thought about the villain.

Silver was all over the news. He and his goons blew up the police headquarters. Strangely enough, Robin left after he caught wind of this and The Robin appeared on the scene. Silver blew up a school, and it became apparent he likes explosives. Maybe it was the devastating effect it had. He sent in a recording to the news; it was of a man screaming and begging for life.

Riley didn't like that she was afraid of him. She didn't want to admit it. In the middle of her thoughts, Dr. Lorax came in.

"So how are we feeling today?"

Riley gave a smug smile, "You probably feel fine, but I feel like shit."

"What kind of shit? Like stepped on shit or eaten by flies?"

"Stepped on." The doctor looked in Riley's ears.

"It looks like you might have an ear infection. Don't worry about it, though, it won't be too bad to treat. I'll get you on some antibiotics." Dr. Lorax left writing on a prescription slip.

Riley looked at the digital clock. It was noon. She sighed and wished she slept more. If it meant getting out, she was ready to eat magic beans. At least they let her wear shorts.

The lights went out. The clock stopped working. In the halls, the sound of crashing patients made doctors frantic. They had a power outage? Riley looked out the window. It was somewhat overcast, but there was no storm. Wouldn't they at least have a backup generator?

Doctors were wheeling patients to different locations. Riley heard gunshots. Now she was antsy. She couldn't leave; she had a broken knee and foot. She looked around for a weapon. Anything is better than nothing, right? Riley took out her IV and set it and the bag on the table next to her. She dismounted the top half of the rack from the wheels and held it, ready.

Silver knocked on the open door, "Knock knock. Can I come in?"

"No way in hell." Riley pointed the IV rack at him.

"Darling, I'm a bit offended. I just came here to talk. Seeing, as you can't walk. Oh, that rhymed." Silver walked in anyway, completely unthreatened.

"What is this unhealthy fascination, with me, huh? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I would, but I'm too unhealthily fascinated with you." Silver sat in a chair beside the bed.

"I will throw this at you." He shrugged, and Riley threw it.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"I'm the one in the bed with casts all over my body."

"I really didn't think you would do that. I locked the doors, how was I supposed to know you were crazy enough to jump out the window? I just wanted to have a little fun. I'm usually so bored."

"What happened to you that made you like this? Did your parents lock you in a closet? Abandon you?"

"No, they did no such thing. My parents were good people. They had a small fortune, but I got whatever I wanted… I got bored. On TV, all the chaos, it's so appealing. Being unpredictable is so attractive. I like it when things squirm and try to get away. It gets me going, I guess.

"I got my parents' money when they both mysteriously died. I'm not saying I had something to do with that, but I might've had something to do with that. I was about seventeen. That's when the real fun started. I took over some gangs, had some fun. But still, I got so terribly bored. And you know we aren't too different."

Riley shook her head, "We are on separate sides of the earth."

"Well, you get bored too. I know that for a fact. You scored an astonishing twenty three hundred on your SATs. You bounced around from college to college. You get bored with everything you do. I can show you how to feel great. How to feel alive."

"By killing other people? I don't think so."

"You don't have to kill them if you don't want to, it's just when they get boring is when I do it. You can find what makes them tick. It's very fun, and a turn on, if I do say so myself."

"Never."

"Fine, then. You had your chance. I find you so interesting, that's it. So you're afraid of cliffs, right? One cliff in particular. Tell you what; I will help you with that. Once you're all better, I'll take you on a date. Plan ahead, you will need an umbrella." Silver leaned in to kiss her forehead, but Riley slapped him. He smiled and started to leave, but The Robin stepped in.

That was when, without a doubt, Riley felt like a complete idiot.


	16. Author Ramble

So someone has asked why I refer to Robin as Robin whereas in the movie he was John. I feel the need to address this, but if you don't give a shit, you don't have to read this.

I think that Robin calling his personal identity Robin is kind of a thing that is a self-development type thing. He's more confident than before (MORE CONFIDENT? WHAT?!) He's trying to become his own hero, like he wants to be like Batman, but he doesn't really do the same things. It's kind of hard to explain (in my head, it makes a lot more sense) and the way I see Robin, is he has more self-esteem than Batman. He still believes that the idea that anyone could be behind the mask is a good ideal and I'll talk about that later in the story. The reason I call him Robin is because I feel he accepts himself more after doing all this good stuff.

I want to talk a little bit about Riley. A friend of mine said that she's a Mary Sue and my friend hates Mary Sues. I think Riley represents more of the independent, strong willed woman. My friend was all like, "Yeah, but River, Robin likes her! He thinks she's all pretty and stuff! Muh!" Yes. Yes he does. Can't people be pretty? Everyone really is beautiful. Even if other people call them ugly, everyone has someone who finds them to be the most beautiful person in the world. She isn't a Mary Sue... she has the ability to stick up for herself.

I want a few sentences to Silver, too. (I might as well, right?) Silver is a hideous person. I don't mean that in his looks, I actually have Andrew Lee Potts in mind for his appearance. I don't know about you, but I think Potts is cute. Silver has a hideous personality. My friend also was talking about his motives, and to say the truth, his motive is chaos. It's his boredom. He just gets bored, very easily. I describe this in Chapter 15.

Thank you for reading this, I'm not sure I'll finish this by the end of the summer, but I'll try. And come to think of it, my friend is a really picky reader. Thanks again, and I hope you didn't mind a little ranting.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I've updated this chapter.**

Chapter 16

"Back." Robin commanded. He pointed a gun at Silver.

"Who ruffled _your _feathers?"

"Don't speak." Robin was debating on if he should shoot Silver. He should hand him to the authorities, shouldn't he? But, wouldn't it be easier to shoot him now?

"Seeing this turn of events, I really should dash. I've got tea with the mayor." With that, Silver turned and took a swan dive through the window. Robin had no chance of catching him, let alone shooting him. When he looked through the broken shards, Silver was walking away unscathed.

More importantly on his mind, "Are you okay?" He asked Riley. She stared at him and smacked her head with her palm, muttering something about "idiots". "Hey."

"I'm fine. You should leave."

"No need to thank me." Briskly, Robin left the hospital room to assess the damage. The damage was bad. Dr. Lorax and Dr. Mizzer, and a few others, were trying to help all the other patients and doctors who were shot. Robin saw one of the goons fleeing. He ran after him.

The man was fast, but Robin ran faster. He soon caught him in the stairwell.

Robin threw him down the stairs, "Where did he go?" He picked the guy up and slammed him against the wall. The boy couldn't be more than fifteen. Robin was amazed at the boy's age, and couldn't find it in him to physically harass him anymore.

"I don't know!" The boy squealed. "I just do it so he doesn't kill me! When he took over my neighborhood's gang, they recruited me! I didn't want to do it, I swear!" Robin let him down easy.

"Do you have family? Anywhere you can stay?" Robin asked. The boy shook his head. Robin sighed, "Go to the old Wayne estate. Stay out of trouble." The boy nodded and ran off. Two months later, the boy was found with a bullet in his head. Robin never forgave himself for letting him die.

Robin knew Silver was going to go after Riley, and he wanted to stop him before it happened. In the weeks leading up Riley's release from the hospital, Robin watched silently. Riley had been distant from him, like she didn't know what to say. Maybe Silver's words disturbed her. He asked her what Silver said to her and she just said "it's not that."

The day Riley went home, Robin followed her. Once he was sure she was in her apartment, he waited on the fire escape in his armor and mask. He waited for a noise, a smell of guns, or the actual guns themselves. Robin thought he was stealthy, but Riley came out and sat next to him. He stood, ready to leave, but she pushed his shoulder down. With her she brought a bowl of ice cream.

"Did you know Batman before he died?" Riley didn't look at him; she worked on her treat.

"Yes. He's the one that prompted me to be The Robin."

Riley laughed and held her head. Earlier she decided that she would let Robin tell her, but she couldn't help but feel stupid.

"What's so funny?" Robin looked completely innocent. This made Riley laugh more.

"Nothing." She went back to her ice cream. "Maybe you should go by something else, like Nightwing, or something. It sounds cooler."

Robin shrugged; he was somewhat confused at her behavior.

"So you know Silvers after me?" Riley asked; her cheerful tone evaporated. He nodded. "Maybe you should let him get me."

"Why would you say that?" Was she suicidal?

"Well, I think I might be able to beat him. I'm smarter than him. I think."

Robin changed subjects, "You shouldn't eat so much ice cream. Or hamburgers, for that matter."

"What so now you're watching me eat? I work out, so I'll be fine. But I'd rather be with my boyfriend right now. His name is Robin. You might've met him while you were stalking me." The look in her eyes showed she knew something.

"What are you not telling me?" Her reply was a smile.

"All I'm saying is, if you have a girlfriend, you should be spending time with her. You need to tell her exactly what she wants to hear." Riley waited for a response, but Robin didn't change his odd expression, "And you might have the thickest skull ever." She slapped his back and returned to her window. Virtually, she shouted at him she knew, but Robin didn't get the message.

It was getting to be early in the morning. Riley called in sick for work; she was too afraid to walk or take any kind of transportation. She wondered how long it would last; this state of distress was preventing her leaving her apartment. Even with Robin outside, she didn't feel safe. She knew she wasn't. And she was right.

Every sound made her jump. A book fell off the shelf, and she thought she'd have a heart attack. She didn't own a gun, so she carried a carving knife. During the day, she read a book, cleaned the apartment, watched T.V., and did anything she could to get her mind out of things. When night came, she was even tenser. Holding the knife, she sat on the couch and watched to door.

Riley was stunned; someone had knocked. She slowly got up and walked to it. Gently, she peered through the peep hole.

She sighed the biggest sigh of her life as she pulled the door open, "Ollie! What the hell are you doing?"

He looked down, "I'm sorry, Riley, I didn't want to, but…"

Silver stepped from behind the corner. Riley tried to slam the door, but he stopped it with his palm.

"Get back!" Riley pointed the knife. She hoped Robin heard her.

"Please, darling. I'm here to help. I'll be the exterminator, because it seems you have a bit of a bird problem."

"And now I have a rat in the house."

"My sweet, why can't you just accept my offer? It's still on the table."

"Never."

Silver clicked his tongue. More of his men followed behind him as he advanced to Riley. Poprocks was barking madly, so Silver ordered one of his men to shoot him. She backed into a wall, still holding the knife at Silver. Before he reached her, Robin broke the window and swung in. He began kicking some ass, and Riley managed to stab a few before two snatched her. Ollie turned to run, but Silver shot his head. Ollie's body crumpled as the fight raged.

Robin was nearly becoming overwhelmed by the numbers. The tight space of the apartment was a disadvantage. One of the men pushed Robin into the T.V., and he was electrocuted. He stumbled to the carpet and the T.V. toppled on him. Staggering, Robin rolled the screen off his back and stood. He continued to fight.

Riley was having better luck. She shook the men off and succeeded with a series of kick and punches. Silver was pilfering her refrigerator. Riley pulled the knife out of a body, and went for him. Just as she was about to kill him, he turned with his gun in hand. In the other, was an apple.

"Put the knife down. I don't want the bird; he poses no threat to me." Riley dropped the knife in defeat. Silver rested the gun against her chin and continued, "Although, he would be fun to have scream."

Robin hadn't noticed Silver; he was too preoccupied.

"Then it's decided. Boys!" Silver said to his men. One of them pulled out a syringe needle, and then pushed whatever was inside into Robin. He tried to fight on, but his movements became slurred. He soon buckled.

"You won't win." Riley told him.

"My dear, I believe I already have."


	18. Chapter 17

Riley didn't know where she was. Silver gagged, bound, and blindfolded her. Silver said it was "merely a precaution." They weren't in the car long. She was unloaded, but she tried to resist. This ended with her being pulled by her hair into a building.

The building was cold. The floor was uneven and it scrapped at her scabs. She heard Robin being dragged behind her. Soon enough, he was brought into another room.

Someone picked her up and set her in a chair. They strapped her chest in and undid the rope around her wrists and ankle. Her extremities were tied down once again.

Silver restored her eyesight. Riley wished he hadn't. The room she was in was decorated with smooth white tile. Mostly white. Corners of it were stained with blood and a dead body was slumped in the sitting position. Tools were laid in an orderly fashion; tools of which she'd never seen and would never want to see again.

"It's cozy isn't it?" Silver watched her observing, "Feels like home. Sorry it's so damn cold. The heater in this place is ancient." He picked a knife off the table and pressed it against her cheek. In a quick motion, he slit her gag and it fell to her lap. She spit in his face.

"Bastard. Where's Robin."

"Little Boy Wonder? You know, I took the liberty of peeking under that mask of his, and do you know what I saw? Guess."

"I know who he is. You won't surprise me."

"Well, that charming boyfriend of yours isn't too great at fighting is he? He should learn a thing or two. Speaking of learning," Silver leaned in close, "I want to teach you some things. Don't try to struggle; it's quite pointless. I won't bite if you don't." He loosened the straps that held Riley, and she stood. She knew she couldn't beat him, and she couldn't run. She needed a plan.

Riley followed Silver down a hallway. He led her into a room similar to that of the white room. A young man was tied to a table. He had bruises and cuts throughout his body. Silver brought her up to the man.

"Here." Silver handed Riley a scalpel. "Go nuts." He sat in a chair behind her.

Riley looked at the man. Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't. She set her hand on the man's shoulder.

She asked, "What your name?"

"C-c-chris Pult. Please, just k-kill me. I can't…" Tears were in his eyes as well.

Silver shouted from behind, "Are you ever going to get to it, darling?"

Riley looked at Chris. She knew she had no other choice. That's why she wanted his name; so she could remember him until she died.

"I'm so sorry, Chris." Riley raised the scalpel and slit Chis' throat. Blood poured into her hand. She could never have tortured him. She knew if she didn't, Silver would. Death was Chris' only release from this hell.

"Pity. He was fun. I tried to get you a fun one. Do you know how hard it is to find fun ones? The rest are so boring." Silver moaned. Riley dropped the scalpel and let it hit the floor. She covered her face with her hands and wiped away tears.

"Don't make me do that again." She cried.

"You know, I'm angry. This is exciting. I'm upset that you killed him so quickly." Silver picked up the scalped and took Riley's right hand. He cut deeply into her skin and drew a circle. He added lines from the tips of her fingers to the rim of the circle. Once he finished, Riley pulled her hand back. She held it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What else do you want from me?" She asked sullenly.

"I want some fun. Come on. There's so much more to do; and we have all the time in the world."

Robin could remember the fight. Then it all went blurry. He felt the back of his neck where the man injected him. It was sore to touch. The drug wasn't affecting him any longer. Robin's mind was, for the most part, clear. His vision would be sharp if it weren't for the darkness. What he could see, though, were bars. Metal bars. Robin was in a cage.

"You're awake!" Riley's voice called from beyond the darkness.

"Riley?" Robin turned and looked around. He didn't see her.

"I'm over here." Robin saw her hand sticking into his cage.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't want to give away his identity.

"No. But I know who you are, Robin. You're Robin Blake. Hold my hand, idiot."

How could Riley know? "But…how…?"

"First of all, not a great idea going by your first name; secondly, you slipped up. I've known for a while." She grabbed Robin's hand.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." Robin took off his gloves so he could feel her skin.

"It's partly my fault, too."

"What's on your hand?"

"Blood. Robin he made me kill people," Riley began crying again, "I killed six people. If I didn't, Silver would've tortured them even more than he did. I know all their names and faces, and I can't…"

"Hey," Robin felt his hand to her face and wiped away tears, "we're going to get through this."

Silver walked in, "You've been asleep for a while. No worms for the late bird, I suppose. Time for your session." Silver unlocked Robin's cage door and his men went to fetch him.

"I'll be fine." Robin said to Riley as he was taken away.

Robin was stripped of his armor and removed of his mask. He was shoved face down on a metal operating table. The men secured him, and left him alone with Silver.

"Birds have wings, don't they?" Silver stroked his tools. He decided to use a small knife. "I can't find yours. Perhaps we should make a couple." Robin remained silent as Silver dipped the knife into hot coals. Silver waited a moment to look at the knife. He decided it was ready, and held it above Robin's shoulder blades. Robin could feel the heat of the metal. It pressed against his skin and cut the surface. Searing his skin, Silver carved a crude pair of wings; each symmetrical on Robin's shoulder blades.

Afterwards, he chose a new toy. This one looked like a makeshift rake with sharp tips.

"This is my favorite. It's called the Spanish Tickler, or Cat's Paw. They used it in the Middle Ages to punish subjects. It tears off the skin of the victim. We're going to have a lot of fun. I just ask one thing of you; scream. Scream all you'd like."

Silver pushed into Robin's leg, not very deep but enough to cause pain. He pulled the device up Robin's calf. Robin wanted to yell, but he wouldn't give Silver the satisfaction. He bit down on his tongue to relieve the pressure. The only thought he let cross his mind was that he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't…

As Silver was nearing Robin's thigh, Riley kicked in the door and fired several shots at Silver, but missed. Silver was quick, and he pushed into Riley.

"Men!" Silver shouted.

"They won't be joining us." Silver saw the certainty in Riley's eyes, and she saw a moment of panic in his. Silver fled. Riley ran to Robin and helped him out of the table.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Riley said to him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm naked." Robin covered himself with his hands.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Riley said. Robin raised his eyebrows in protest. Riley looked around the room. There were towels covered in blood, so those wouldn't work.

"What happened to your hand?" Robin looked at it.

"The same thing that happened to your back." She turned and yelled into the hall, "Hey, Warren!"

A handsome man with a mustache ran up to them, "Yes? Who's the naked bloke?"

"That's Robin. He needs your pants."

"Why should I give him my pants?"

"He's bashful, and unless you're going commando, just give him your pants. Please?" Riley asked.

Warren rolled his eyes, "Fine. But don't expect any more favors." He handed Robin his pants.

Riley introduced them, "Robin this is Warren White. Warren, this is Robin."

"I suggest you keep Riley in your sight. She's a catch." Warren whistled.

"We'll have time for jokes later," Robin was trying to fit into the small jeans, "Right now, we need to catch Silver."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: So, I did some mashing and editing to the story line, and the final confrontation should take place within the next five chapters. After that, there will be one chapter to make you mad and want more. I am working on the sequel to this. Thanks for reading!**

****Chapter 18

Riley gazed at the empty cell adjacent to hers. She hoped Robin wouldn't give up like all the people she killed. Their names echoed in her head; _Chris Pult, Hayley Jones, Gwen Borona, Jackson Terris, Ruby Lace, and Andre Callsen. _It scared her to think they asked her to kill them. But did they really want her to?

She needed to escape. At any chance of escape, she would try. She tested the bars, but they were welded well. If she couldn't break it down, she'd have to break out. All her bobby pins were still in her house, so she searched the floor anything she could use as a lock pick. Finding a suitable sliver of wood, she attempted to pick the gate to her cage. The lock wasn't very high-class and was easy to jimmy. She heard the satisfying click and slowly opened the gate.

The hallways were too dark to comprehend, so Riley felt the side of wall. Because of the cut on her right hand, she was sure to use only the tips of her fingers. Her heart became more and more unsteady as the hallway seemed never to cease. She hadn't even come across a door on this side.

Footsteps; Riley heard footsteps. They were getting closer and she had nowhere to hide. She tried the other side of the hall and, as luck would have it, there was a door. As she ducked inside the footsteps passed. She assumed he had been rounding a corner when she hid. When the footsteps were no longer, she sighed in relief.

Curiosity controlled her and she turned on the lights. How many times would she have to learn not to look?

The room was filled with dead bodies. Riley stifled a scream of shock as she hit the light switch again. No more looking, she promised herself. She left the room.

Her heart rate grew. The beat vibrated her body; in the palms of her hands to the ends of her heels. She felt like someone could be directly in front of her and she wouldn't know. She felt like a mouse in a maze.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder. Riley grabbed it and twisted them into a wrist lock.

"Where's Robin?" She slammed them against the wall.

"Take it easy, I'm here to help you." The man said.

"Aren't you one of them?"

"Silver took over my town, and my men, so I'm going to rally against him. I figured you and the bird-man could help me. I'll scratch your back, and you help me take him down."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"If we wanted you back in the cage, I would've put you back already."

Riley believed that, "Fine. Will the men here leave?" She let him out of the hold.

"Many of them will, but others are loyal to Silver. We're going to have to take them out." The man turned a flashlight. He had a mustache.

"I'm Riley."

"Warren White. I didn't know you were so pretty."

"Save it. So what's your plan?"

"First we turn the ones on our side against the loyal ones. Then we kill Silver. Here," Warren handed her an extra flashlight, a gun, and a handheld radio, "I'm going to get our troops. You go to the control room and turn on the lights on my signal. I'm going to tell our guys to take their night goggles off and they won't know what hit 'em. Then we rush Silver."

"Where's the control room?" Warren gave her directions.

"Are we ready?"

Riley nodded in response. They split up.

Warren's idea didn't exactly go as planned. Riley managed her part, but she realized Warren recruited fewer men than anticipated. She decided to help fight.

Riley entered the main room. Men, as well as a few women, were shooting at each other. She saw Warren and knelt beside him.

"How're we going to take them out?" She asked.

"I don't know. We're outnumbered." He glanced out of cover to take a few shots. Again he ducked behind the crate.

"You're all idiots." Riley showed what the crate said: _Explosives_. She smashed the side in, and there were grenades inside. They took turns blowing the enemy up. Once they were finished, Riley needed to find Robin.

"I think he's at the east side torture room. I'll show you the way. When you bust in there shoot Silver. I'll be your back up. If I can't get him, I'll help you with your boyfriend."

Soon enough, the duo reached the east side torture room. Riley heard Silver's voice. From the previous fight, she regained all her confidence. With his men gone, Silver didn't scare her as much. Riley kicked in the door and fired several shots at Silver.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: So I've edited and cut some things out, so I should be wrapping up this story in 3 chapters. Maybe. We'll just see how long it takes.**

They didn't know where to start. Silver escaped, and they were stuck giving statements to the police. The only one who managed not to be found by the police was Warren. The police held Robin and Riley back, and nothing they could say would persuade them. The paramedics wouldn't let them go. No one, but Robin and Riley, could understand the urgency of their matter. Luckily, Robin was able to hide his uniform and gear. Unfortunately, it had been ruined. Silver had somehow managed to tear it up.

Riley was taking a long time with her statement, most likely because she was arguing with him about her mental sanity.

"I know I've been through a fucking traumatic experience, _sir_, but I really need to get to my fucking apartment. Will you give us a fucking ride or will I have to fucking steal a fucking patrol car!" She was exploding with frustration. Her fists were balled, and she was really close to hitting him.

The policeman Roberts was getting to his last nerve, "Ma'am, look, I can't give you the OK until proper doctors have given you the OK." His goatee annoyed Riley.

"Who gave the fucking tip anyway?"

"It was anonymous, ma'am. Someone complained of loud noises in there."

"I can't believe we were in a fucking abandoned factory _underground._" Riley mumbled to herself. Robin was getting desperate, but he was being kept by the paramedics for his back and leg injuries.

Someone called out policeman Roberts' name, so he turned around. This distraction gave Riley enough time to go to the paramedics.

"You've got to help! There are people still in there; you need to give them medical attention now!" Riley pretended to be a frightened and helpless witness. The paramedics ran into the buildings with gurneys.

"There are people still in there?" Robin asked her.

"Don't be an idiot. Silver wouldn't have let them live. All they're going to find are heaps of dead bodies. Come on." They casually walked to a police car. Riley climbed into the front seat and Robin kept watch. She started twisting wires and creating sparks.

"You know how to hotwire a car?" Robin sat in the passenger seat once she was finished. All the police were busy with the body count and leftover men.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Why would I know how to do something like that?"

"I don't know; you're the superhero." Riley revved the engine and took off.

"Where would he be?" Robin tuned the siren on. They were driving aimlessly.

"We need to stop by my apartment, first. I don't know if you saw, but they killed Poprocks, and I need to get rid of all the bodies before it starts to stink up the place." Riley drove while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Riley we need to find Silver."

"And where do you suggest we look Robin!" She yelled at him, "The sewers? The streets? More old warehouses? Maybe he's taking a stroll through the fucking park! I don't know where the hell he is! And neither do you! You don't even have you're armor anymore! We're shit at fighting! We wouldn't last a chance going to every gang in Gotham asking where we can find Silver! We are going to my apartment and taking care of the mess we both made!"

"Okay." He said softly. She was right. They needed to think.

"I don't understand. All of it… all the bodies… they're all gone. Even Poprocks." Riley stood in her kitchen. Everything was spotless. There wasn't an ounce of blood anywhere in the apartment. Even her bed was made, while she left it a mess before. She always did.

Robin couldn't quite comprehend either, "Maybe the police got here first and they were feeling generous with the cleaning supplies."

"Um… do you want something to drink? Like vodka or tequila?"

"Yeah." Robin sighed and plopped in a dining chair. "This is not going well at all. I'm not half as good as Bruce."

"Bruce? He was Batman wasn't he?" Riley got two glasses, "A man named Bruce. You mentioned him while I was in the hospital."

"You were supposed to be unconscious."

"I don't know about you, but my dates aren't supposed to be superheroes and insane creepy bad guys aren't supposed to be infatuated with me. But here we are, and that's my life. But Robin, even though you're fighting may be shit, you have as good a heart, if not better. Don't worry about the fighting. You'll pick it up, and if you don't you'll be killed. It's more of trial and error at this point." She opened the fridge, screamed and jumped back in horror.

"What?" Robin looked in the fridge. Poprocks' severed head was on a plate. Silver was the one who cleaned her apartment. Not the police. The head had a 'Thank You' note propped next to it. Robin picked it up and read aloud.

"Hello my dear Riley. I want to thank you for all the fun you've provided me. Indeed, you shocked me with your surge of confidence back at the warehouse. I admit for a moment I was shaken. But I invite you to the curtain call. This will be the final act. Be warned, I will not give up easily. For the location of our meet, think back to the day at the hospital. You know it's your fault right? We've put off this date for some time now. If you want, you may bring your escort, but you'll be going home with me tonight. With love, Silver." Robin immediately tossed it into the trash, "I'll go. You don't have to. Actually, you're not allowed to go."

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Riley was sitting against the wall, "Where did he put the bodies? Why would he clean my apartment?"

"I'm not sure, but Riley you have to think; what did he say to you at the hospital?"

Thunder rumbled. Riley held her head, "You can't be serious. Robin I haven't told you everything about the night of my sixteenth birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fault. It was my fault he died that night."


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: So this is what happened the night Riley almost met her death at a cliff. I though I needed to write it like this, and not in quotations. Thanks for reading!**

"Are we going drag racing tonight? Racing that Jason Todd guy is fun." Riley climbed into the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car.

"There's something special I want to do tonight. It is your sweet sixteen, after all."

"Let's not stay out too late tonight, Lee. There's supposed to be a big storm tonight."

"Anything for you, babe." Lee sped off once they were both situated. He drove out to the woods outside the city and parked the car. Riley helped him carry a blanket to a clearing. When they sat down, Lee started kissing Riley. He laid her on her back, and they connected tongues. If anyone saw, it wouldn't have been pretty or sweet. It was unrefined teenage hormones. Lee moved his hand to Riley's breasts, and then lower.

Riley took his hand off, "Lee, I told you no, I'm not ready yet." Lee huffed and sat up.

"We've been dating for a while now, right? I think I'm entitled to some action."

"Lee, I said no. I'm saying no. So stop trying. When I'm ready to fuck you, I'll tell you."

"Well, I'm ready now. So spread your goddamn legs."

"Hell no. If you're going to be like this, just take me home and we'll talk about it when you aren't drunk." Riley stood, but Lee pushed her down.

"No. You aren't going to your fucking home yet." They resumed kissing, but Riley pulled out.

"Lee, I'm not really feeling up to this right now, and I'm getting kinda tired, and there are storm clouds rolling in. So just take me home."

Lee slapped her, "You'll go home when I fucking say you can go home."

Riley kicked him off, "Lee! I told you not to hit me anymore! You know what; I'm done with your bullshit. We're through. Take me home."

"Babe, please. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. This wasn't the full surprise. Can I make it up to you with it?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Fine. But this is your last chance. Don't try anything. And I'm not fucking you."

"Alright. Come this way." Lee showed her through the bramble and weeds to a very high cliff overlooking the river.

"This is… this view is spectacular." Riley stood at the edge gaping.

"We're jumping. It's going to be such a thrill." Lee took off his shirt and held her hand at the edge.

"I'm not jumping. People die trying to jump off here. This is a common suicide hotspot. We aren't jumping, even if it would be thrilling."

"Just jump with me. Come on, it'll be fun."

"No, Lee. It's a bad idea; it'd _kill_ us. Why do you have to be like this? Just, let's go, okay?"

"We're jumping. End of discussion." Lee grabbed Riley when she was walking away, and she resisted.

Riley punched Lee, and he tackled her to the dirt. Lee was strong and muscular, so she was easy to keep down. She thrashed with her knees and elbows, trying to remember what the safety instructor said to do when attacked. Riley hadn't paid much attention, so she wasn't winning.

"Stop fighting!" Lee yelled at her. She screamed for help, but no one would hear. Lee shouldered her while she slammed her fists against his back, demanding to be let go. Riley struggled out and tried to run, but Lee caught her arms. He dragged her to the edge.

"I'm not jumping you fucking lunatic." Riley shrieked at him. Lee had anger in his eyes. He hated it when she wouldn't listen to him. Before, he used to hit her when she disobeyed him. Often, Riley thought of no reason why she should be with him. The stunts they pulled were the only things keeping them together.

"Why won't you listen to me? You should listen to me!" Lee walked towards her. Riley tried to run again, but he shoved her down. Her back was hanging off the side.

"Lee, stop. Why would you do this, huh? You need help."

"Help? I don't need any fucking help." Lee kicked her out.

Riley fell, and as she fell she reached out and gripped a piece of the cliff. She brought both hands to the rock, but was unable to climb up. Thunder boomed in the sky and rain plunged to the earth.

"Help me up! Please!" Riley didn't know if he could hear.

"You're a bitch and a coward!" Lee dove. When he passed her, Riley grabbed his arm.

"Hold on!" She struggled to keep her grip.

"I'll be fine! I want to!"

"No!" But Lee let go anyway. It was only Riley holding. The rain loosened her hand on the rocks. If she didn't somehow climb out soon, they would both die.

Lee didn't want to die; he just wanted to feel the rush of falling. He was an extreme and angry person. Riley looked at him. She didn't know what he was capable of. Murder was close. But he needed help. Her hand slipped on the rocks, and on impulse, she used her other hand to steady herself.

She realized what she did. Looking down, she saw Lee fall to shallow rocks and die. Riley was left stuck with a dead body forty feet under her. There was no chance she could move and not plummet to her grave.

In the hours she was suspended, her hands burned. Brief moments passed where she thought she should let go. Eventually, she decided she needed to live with what she did. She would live. And not a week passed where she didn't think about Lee.


	22. Chapter 21

"That doesn't mean it's your fault." Robin held Riley while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I let him go. It is my fault. I killed him and I killed those six people. I just can't live with it."

"Look, we all make mistakes…"

"I keep on making the same ones. I keep on killing people. The reason I never told anyone was because the police made it very clear if I was arrested again, it would go on record."

"You were arrested?"

"Stupid stuff mostly. The police stayed off my back because I was actually a good kid. Plus, I think I could talk my way out of Hell."

"So the cliff? I'll go; you stay here."

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone. I have to face everything sooner or later." They both stood, and Riley wiped down her face. In the backs of their heads, to some degree, they thought they wouldn't make it.

Rain pounded on the windshield of the patrol car. Robin drove with one hand with the other holding Riley's hand. The car was silent as they left Gotham. Silver would be going down. That was the only thing both were certain of.

They pulled into a small clearing. Riley breathed shakily as her heart rate increased. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. Her hands shook. The duo exited the car. Robin followed Riley to the cliff.

No one was there. Water cascaded from the sky making their vision blurry, but they couldn't detect Silver.

"Well? We're here!" Riley shouted to the sky.

"I see that." Silver held an umbrella as he entered their view. A woman was next to him. "Robin, I think you met Lady Vic before?"

"You were the woman in the alley." Robin replied.

"Yes. You met one of my Bundi Daggers. I see you recovered well. Silver wants me to kill you this time."

"That's not going to happen."

"We'll see." Lady Vic removed a dagger from her belt and threw it at Robin. The dagger impaled his shoulder and he began combat. Riley was left with Silver.

He tossed the umbrella aside, "Darling, I think it's time to kill you. For symmetry."

"You're going to Arkham, Silver. You're going to rot there."

"I don't think I will be joining the crazies. Why don't we get this party started, huh?" Silver swung a right hook at Riley, who blocked the attack. She hit his jaw, but he twisted her arm behind her back. Riley elbowed his ear, and then did a series of jabs, kicks, and one uppercut. Silver kicked her to the mud, and she saw Robin was not faring well. Lady Vic pinned him to a tree and had a dagger to his throat. Riley threw a rock that hit Vic's head, smearing mud in her blonde hair.

Silver dragged Riley by her feet out to the edge. She stood. He was blocking her way to Robin.

"I'll give you a choice. The cliff or me. Which are you more afraid of? If you choose the cliff, I win. If you choose me, I will throw you over the cliff and I win. You can't win."

"Why? Why did you choose to single me out?" Riley snapped, holding back sobs.

"We're alike. You've killed what, seven innocent people now? It takes one to know one. It's too bad you didn't just do as you were told. You just had to mess everything up, didn't you?"

"We are nothing alike. I don't kill for pleasure."

"No, I'm sorry my mistake. I think I might leave, in that case." Sarcasm.

Riley saw her choices. Unlike Silver, who saw only two, she had three. Choice one: jump. Hope luck is on her side and take a leap of faith. She would die, Robin would die, and Silver would have no one in her way. Choice two: try to take on Silver. He was in all ways stronger than her and she had no chance of beating him. It would buy her and Robin a little time, but none to make an actual difference. Choice three: this is what she chose. Vic was most likely a mercenary, and with Silver dead, Robin would be safe. He could live to protect Gotham.

"You're going to have to push me." Riley told Silver. He leered and stepped towards her. She was on the edge, and when Silver put out his hand, she grabbed it and fell with him.

Robin witnessed her fall. Lady Vic saw it. Robin couldn't believe it.

"Well, there goes my cash." Lady Vic yanked her daggers out and ran.

"No." Robin went numb. He couldn't feel anything; any emotion other than anger and sorrow fled. The pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the pain within him. Riley fell off the cliff that terrified her. Robin blocked out the rain, the lightning, and the thunder. He sauntered to the spot where she once stood. He kneeled, and cried.

For nearly ten minutes Robin was kneeling. He would've been there for longer if someone hadn't spoken.

"Why are you so sad? I d-did just b-beat my fear and saved us all, you know." It couldn't be. Robin looked around. It was. Riley.

"I saw you fall!" He embraced her shivering body.

Riley's teeth clattered as she spoke, "I t-think Silver's b-b-body broke my f-f-fall or something. Also I missed the s-shallow part by a f-few inches."

"Oh, god. You scared me. Let's get you warm."

"I c-could go for a cheeseburger."

"Me too."

"But, Robin. It's not over. Not all of it, at least. I c-couldn't find Silver's body."

"It couldn't have survived that."

"Yeah. L-let's go."

It was the anniversary of Batman's death. Silver hadn't resurfaced, so the police decided he perished in the fall. Everyone thought he committed suicide.

Robin and Riley bought a new apartment together. Riley suffered insomnia and night terrors. So did Robin. They eventually got over it, and turned out to be fairly happy.

Robin went to the Batcave, and Riley tagged along. They brought wine.

"This past year has been hell…" Robin said.

Riley poured a glass, "Tell me about it."

"But I think it's worth every moment, because we beat the bad guy and I got the girl."

"So, how about we toast to Batman?"

"To Batman."

"To Batman." They clinked glasses.

"Do you think you can spare a glass?" A man behind them asked. They swerved around.

Robin was astounded, "Bruce?"

...

**AN: Tada! My very first fan fiction, all wrapped up with a pretty bow on top. How'd you like that last bit? Don't you worry. I'm already planning my sequel to this. As always, thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I won't be writing a sequel due to lack of interest. Not of you, but me. I am not really feeling it anymore, so you can... I dunno... feel like you finished reading my Batman story. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
